You've Got Mail
by Mellonia
Summary: Wally sends an e-mail. Everyone gets involved.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just a series of e-mail exchanged between Team and League members. Enjoy!  
(And tell me what you think of the format! I'm trying to make it so it's easy to read, but still looks like an e-mail)**_

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 19,_ 2011 _at 2:34 AM_

 **FROM:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Red Tornado [redtornado.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** Sick AF :-/  
-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━-

yo Tornado my man.

You are my homedawg and a mutha fkn G. Sry that ur a robot. lol.

Im sure that the League can hook u up with some lady android tho. Lk there's probs some nice and not eVil android out there. Ya know? Or a nice robot dude if thts your style. U do u, I wont judge.

Anyway. Im hella trashed rigt now. Cant come in for the trainin sess with BC. gonna b sick af 2morrow!1! Fck me now hahaha.

Also i didn't do any of that paper wrk bat man needed 4 us to do after the last mission. Tots forgot. I'll do it friday, I promise.

Keep slayin' red boi.

Love u and C u on thurs.  
Good fuckn yard.

-The Wall Man

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 19, 2011 at 2:40 AM_

 **FROM:** Red Tornado [redtornado.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** re: Sick AF :-/ _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━- _  
_

Kid Flash.

I will notify Black Canary that you will not be attending today's later scheduled session due to your incapacitated state of well-being.

Also, I would like to inform you that I am quite content with my robot physiology and presence. Nor am I in any need to be "hooked up" with any person, organic or inorganic in nature. Thank you for the concern.

Please make it known to Flash that you are sick as well. He will most likely want to be informed. I can forward you e-mail you sent me to him, that way he will be aware not to expect you assistance on any missions until you are at the proper level of capability required for such tasks.

Batman will most likely ask for the properly filled out paperwork to be turned in today. Because of your absence, you can turn it in when you are at the Cave next.

I also tend not to slay. It is against the League's morals and values to kill unless absolutely necessary.

Good Yard.  
-Red Tornado

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 19, 2011_ _at 11:08 AM  
_  
 **FROM:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Red Tornado [redtornado.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** RE: re: Sick AF :-/ _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━-

Oh god oh god oh god oh god. I just read what I sent you this morning.

Please don't send this to Flash. He'll flip. And kill me.

Do me this solid. please...

-Kid Flash

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 20, 2011 at 11:15 AM  
_  
 **FROM:** Red Tornado [redtornado.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** re: RE: re: Sick AF :-/ _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━-

I have already forwarded the e-mail to the Flash.

I am afraid I am not familiar with the human colloquialism "solid" and thus can not give such to you.

-Red Tornado

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 20, 2011 at 12:45 PM_

 **FROM:** Black Canary [screamqueen.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** Training Absence _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━- _  
_

Wally,

Red Tornado has just informed me that you are under the weather. I'm not surprised. There's a flu bug circulating through the League right now.

I'll send you a recording of today's training session for you to view when you have the time. Make sure to take notes.

Drink lots of water and make sure to stay rested.

Best,  
Black Canary

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 20, 2011_ _at 1:00 PM  
_  
 **FROM:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Robin [theboywonder.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** HEEEELLLLPP MEEEE! _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━- _  
_

Dude, you gotta help a bro out!

I accidentally got trashed last night while studying for an AP chem test and Red Tornado totally ratted me out to Flash. I need you to hack Flash's e-mail and delete the e-mail Red Tornado forwarded him. Otherwise I'm doomed.

I'm desperate here.

-Wally

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 20, 2011_ _at 1:15 PM  
_  
 **FROM:** Robin [theboywonder.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** re: HEEEELLLLPP MEEEE! _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━- _  
_

HAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry dude but that's hilarious. I can't believe you e-mailed Tornado while smashed.

But I'll see what I can do ;)

-Robin

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 20, 2011_ _at 2:08 PM  
_  
 **FROM:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Robin [theboywonder.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** RE: re: HEEEELLLLPP MEEEE! _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━- _  
_

THANK YOU!

-WALLY (WHO WILL BE ETERNALLY IN YOUR DEBT)

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 20, 2011 at 4:25 PM  
_  
 **FROM:** Black Canary [screamqueen.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** Training Video  
-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━-

Wally,

Here's today's Team training session. Make sure to pay close attention to the section on breaking out of strongholds.

I hope you're feeling better.

Best,  
Black Canary

 _Attached: Team_Training_Session .mov_

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 20, 2011_ _at 5:30 PM  
_  
 **FROM:** The Flash [Fastestguyaround.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** Fwd: Sick AF :-/ _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━- _  
_

Wallace Rudolph West, you are _so_ grounded!

After a long day at the lab, then stopping a bank robbery attempt by Captain Cold on the way home, I expect to have a relaxing evening.

But no. What do I get? An e-mail from Red Tornado saying that you're sick!

Well I know that can't be possible because I just saw you yesterday!

Then I read what he forwarded.

YOU GOT DRUNK? And on a school night nonetheless?

Don't think for a second you'll be speeding around for the next two weeks. And I'm telling your parents.

Also, what were you even drinking? Because I want some so I can forget how atrocious your e-mail writing skills are.

From,  
Your Very Disappointed Uncle

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 20, 2011_ _at 7:09 PM  
_  
 **FROM:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Robin [theboywonder.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** Well i'm now grounded _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━- _  
_

What the hell dude? I thought you said you could delete the e-mail?

Flash found out and he told my parents and now I'm benched for TWO WEEKS!

It was nice knowing u.

-Wally

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 21, 2011_ _at 1:15 AM  
_  
 **FROM:** Robin [theboywonder.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** re: Well i'm now grounded _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━- _  
_

Lol, I never said anything about actually being able to. I tried.

Sux to b u.

I'll miss ya.

-Rob

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 21, 2011_ _at 2:11 AM  
_ **  
** **F** **ROM:** Artemis [emeraldarcher.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** More Like Kid Idiot  
-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━-

Robin just texted and told me what happened. Can't believe you narked on yourself.

I mean, I drank twice as much as you did and still managed to come in for training.

I bet you threw up, too.

-Artemis.

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 21, 2011_ _at 2:42 AM  
_  
 **FROM:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Artemis [emeraldarcher.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** re: More Like Kid Idiot _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━- _  
_

As my girlfriend and all, i'd think you'd be more supportive during my time of need.

Besides, it was YOUR idea to drink while we studied and skyped last night.

Where's the justice in that?

-your BOYFRIEND

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 21, 2011_ _at 3:01 AM  
_  
 **FROM:** Artemis [emeraldarcher.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** RE: re: More Like Kid Idiot _  
_-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━- _  
_

Hey, it's not my fault you're such a lightweight.

XOXO  
Artemis

P.S. I attached some screen shots I took of you drinking last night. Do you even remember stripping while you sang the national anthem? Definitely keeping that for blackmail later on ;)

 _Attached: photo_001 .png , photo_002 .png , photo_003 .png_

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 21, 2011_ _at 8:19 AM  
_  
 **FROM:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Artemis [emeraldarcher.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** re: RE: re: More Like Kid Idiot  
-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━-

OMG why did i draw a second set of nipples on my chest?!

And is that ketchup next to a bottle of bourbon?

I'm kind of glad I don't remeber any of that...

And please don't show those to anyone. That's all I ask. If you love me at all, Arty Farty...

-Wally

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 21, 2011_ _at 11:34 AM  
_ **  
** **FROM:** Artemis [emeraldarcher.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** RE: re: RE: re: More Like Kid Idio  
-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━-

Too late.

Love ya,  
-Artemis .❤.

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _February 22, 2011 at 1:27 PM  
_ **  
** **FROM:** Robin [theboywonder.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **TO:** Kid Flash [itskidflash.＠.mountjustice. net]  
 **SUBJECT:** Are Those Supposed to Be Nipples?  
-━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━-

Guess who has a new background photo for their phone? ;)

-Robin

* * *

❖.❖.❖

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Based on a fic I saw in another fandom and an image that's been making its rounds through the internet. More will come eventually! Review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
